Cold Shower
by CathyCat2709
Summary: Mary Margret rushes home because she forgot some papers. She notice someone's in the shower - but it's not who she thinks it is. "Henry?" Mary Margret asked for confirmation because a) a ten year old boy should be in school at this time and b) if Mary Margret didn't knew better she'd say the reason why Emma was only wearing a robe was clearly male but not her son.


**A/N; Had this idea stuck in my head for a while because the 'water thing' happens in my house too. I have to warn you; English isn't my first language and I don't have a beta so the grammar is probably all over the place. Feel free to correct me, constructive critisism is always appreciated :)**

**Rated T because some things are implied but nothing graphic beside a harmless liplock.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters**

* * *

Mary Margret rushed into the front door, not even bothering to close it for the minute as she almost flew to her room.

"C'mon, where are you?" she muttered under her breath as she went through all the papers on her desk.

"And I'm telling Emma to- AHA! There they are!" she exclaimed, holding the papers up with a satisfied and relieved grin of victory on her lips.  
The raven haired woman dropped her bag on the desk to neatly put the papers where they belonged, checking if she really got all of them.  
She didn't had the time to came back to her apartment to get some forgotten papers for another time this day.

Speaking of time, he eyes fell on the digital clock on the wall over her desk.  
10:16? But...  
Mary Margret looked at her wrist watch that clearly said 10:27.  
Slowly the meaning sank in.  
She groaned, slumping down on her chair.

The digital wall clock was a radio-controlled which meant there was no chance it showed the wrong time, it was her wrist watch that was fast.  
And she had stressed over nothing.  
So instead of having three minutes to get back to her class before the break was over, she had fourteen in total. No wonder that she felt like time passed by too quickly today if her watch went differently than any other clock.

_God, today just seems to be one of those days_. the teacher thought as she got up, dragging her bag along, to the kitchen.  
First she had slept in and as she left in a hurry with a toast to go (God bless having a room mate) she had not only forgotten some test of her English class for third period that she had grated the day before but also left her phone which was why she couldn't even call Emma and ask if the blonde had time to maybe bring her the papers.

Grabbing her phone from the kitchen counter, her eyes fell on a mug of her now-cold coffee that she hadn't had the time to drink this morning. In fact she hadn't had the time to drink anything today.  
Sighing, she emptied the cup in the sink and put it in the dish washer before taking a new glass from the closet.

_Water's healthier anyway._ she explained that part of her that starved for some caffeine, using the same reason that she tried to keep Emma from her what felt like 26 cups of coffee everyday when she wasn't ordering cocoa (with whipped cream and cinnamon of course) at Granny's.

When Mary Margret turned on the water to fill her glass, she her a loud yelp, almost a squeak from the directions of the bathroom.  
It was only then that the teacher noticed the sound of the shower from the bathroom.  
Quickly she stopped the water.

The thing with the old apartment was that when someone turned on the water in the kitchen while the shower was running, the water would turn cold immediately. Mary Margret of course hadn't noticed when she lived alone and Emma found out the hard -or cold- way.

"Sorry, Emma." she apologized, sipping on the bit of water that actually made it into the glass as she walked towards the bathroom.  
Why would the blonde be home at that time?

"I didn't know you were home. Didn't heard the- Emma?!" Mary Margret stopped dead in tracks as her room mate suddenly appeared in front of her only in a robe - but not from the directions of the bathroom.

"I thought you - who's in the shower?"

"Uh, Henry." Emma answered nervously, pulling her robe tighter.

"Henry?" Mary Margret asked for confirmation because a) a ten year old boy should be in school at this time and b) if Mary Margret didn't knew better she'd say the reason why Emma was only wearing a robe was clearly male but not her son.

"Yeah, I know, I know." the sheriff sighed, not wanting to get lectured from her room mate who happened to be one of her son's teacher.

"But it was so boring at the station and I was still frustrated about the stunt Regina pulled off yesterday, so..." she tried to explain herself a little guilty.

"I snuck him out and we went to the playground to play soccer?" she said sheepish, looking like a child that wasn't sure if her parents would except that reason for eating candies before dinner.  
It was quiet adorable how nervous Emma was.

"I know I shouldn't have done it, especially being sheriff now and all, believe me Regina is going to kill me for it."  
Mary Margret sighed with a small smile on her face.  
For someone who wanted to leave Storybrook just a few months ago, Emma seemed to have pretty deep roots at this point already.

"I won't tell her."

For a second the blond seemed ultimately surprised as if she expected her roommate to be more difficult. But she caught herself quickly, shooting the teacher a small grateful smile but frowned quickly.

"No but the dirt on his clothes will give it away."

"So that's why you're wearing a robe. You took a shower because you got dirty. And I thought..." the short woman trailed off when she realized that she had just rambled out her thoughts, her cheeks heating under Emma's widened eyes.

"You thought _what_?" she asked as if she wasn't sure she understood what her younger room mate was implying. Or like she didn't want to understand, daring the teacher to explaine.

"You know, that you got dirty... with someone else... in the bed room- which would be totally okay. It's not my business and I'm in no place to judge after Whale anyway." Mary Margret tried to assure Emma as the young Sheriff chuckled awkwardly.

The ravened-hair woman had the faint feeling that Emma was hiding something – after all the blonde usually wasn't prude when it came to talking about such things.

"Well, it'd be pretty stupid to bring someone here when I have a room mate who could walk in on us anytime even when she's suppose to be at work." the blonde brushed it off, rubbing her neck.

The word 'work' made Mary Margret forget all about Henry skipping school and her suspicion about Emma behavior.

"Oh god, I gotta go! I only came here to get some papers that I forgot and then the whole-"

"Just go." Emma cut her off with a smirk as if she was saying 'you're so scatterbrained sometimes that you should be thankful your head is attached to your shoulders'.

"Trying to get rid off me, huh?" the raven haired woman teased as she rushed into the kitchen to put away her glass and grab her bag.

"What?!"

"You know, for some bonding time with Henry while your head is still on your shoulders."

"Yeah, right. Regina will definitely rip my head off when she finds out." Emma said way less concerned than she should be as she shooed her roommate towards the door.

"Well, good luck." Mary Margret shouted from already halfway down the stairs.

"I will need it." Emma muttered as she shut the door quietly, leaning her forehead against the wood.

"So Henry skipped school today to play soccer with you, interesting..." a husky voice teased from behind Emma.  
The blonde turned towards the gorgeous figure whose still dripping wet skin was only covered by a small white towel and shrugged at the lie she had told her room mate. (but she could tell that secretly the Latina was impressed by her believable lie)

"That is an unacceptable behavior, Miss Swan." Regina purred, stalking towards Emma.

"Well, Madam Mayor..." Emma smirked when she found herself trapped between the brunette and the door.

"... can't deny that you have been a little naughty too lately."

"Well, I think I'm not the only one who likes the adrenaline kick of possibly getting caught, now am I, dear?" Regina shot back, her breath tickling the skin under the sheriff's ear before she planted an open mouth kiss on her neck.

"So why don't you keep that promise you made?" the mayor suggest in a seductive tone, clawing fistfuls of Emma's robe to pull the blonde closer and gave the blonde a sensual kiss, tracing her bottom lip with her tongue.

"No lecture about me sneaking Henry out of school?" the blonde smirked, almost cockily as if she just skipped school without getting detention.

"Oh, believe me, you _will_ receive your punishment later..." she purred the word 'punishment' more like a promise than like a threat, making Emma's almost groaned at the pure imagination of it.

"...while in the meantime I'll take that offers of yours up to soap the spots on my back I can't reach."

"I don't think..." the blonde planted an open-mouthed kiss at the base of the other woman's neck. "...there any spots..." Another kiss higher up on the mayor's neck. "...you can't reach..." She pressed her lips under Regina's ear where her throat and chin met. "...after those..." Her lips reached the corner of the brunette's mouth. "...exercises." the blonde chuckled dryly at the last word.

"I could demonstrate more of my flexibility if you like." Regina whispered, sending waves of heat through Emma, before simply leaving off to the bathroom again.

"Oh, I so need luck to survive her." Emma muttered in frustration, following Regina to pick up where they had left when Mary Margret unexpected stormed into the apartment.

In the mean time Mary Margret was back at school. At the end if her work day a ten year old boy rushed by saying goodbye before he left for the bus.  
The teacher didn't know if she should be shocked by how easily she had bought her room mate's lie or curious about who was Emma's secret affair.

_Time to get some reliable information._ The teacher thought and left for Granny's to have a little chat with a certain waitress.

* * *

**Reviews make my day *hint, hint. wink, wink***


End file.
